Naruto Shippuuden 11: Inebriation
by rylansato
Summary: After investigating a village, Shuji is infected by a disease that has left people dead. One by one the inhabitants of Konoha are being infected by this disease. People are having a hard time finding a cure for this disease due to its drunk like symptoms.
1. Frozen people

Naruto: Inebriation

In the forest Satori, Junshin, Hanako, and Shuji walked down a dirt road leading into a small village. They were on their way back from the Hidden Falls Village. They weren't very far from Konoha but their canteens were empty and needed to fill up.

"Let's go into this village to fill up before we proceed." Satori said. 

The others nodded. The four of them continued into the village. They passed through the main gates and to their surprise it looked as if the entire village was in disarray. No buildings were destroyed but clothes, bottles, and various other items lay a strewn all over the ground. The four Leaf ninjas looked all around them with very confused looks on their faces.

"What is going on here?" Hanako asked.

"Talk about a wild party." Junshin said.

"Ok, split up." Satori said. "Keep an eye out for anyone, if there is anyone still here. Use your radios to contact one another." 

Satori pulled out his radio and attached it around his neck. The other three did the same. As soon as they were ready, they all split up. Satori found the village's leader's building and walked inside. The hallways were as cluttered as the streets. He went room to room and did not find a single person. Then his radio switched on.

"Satori-kun, its Hanako. I'm down in a residential area and there are about fifteen to twenty people here, all frozen. All dead."

"Frozen? How?"

"Looks like someone used a Hyoton jutsu on them."

"Be careful, whoever did that might still be around."

"Understood. Hanako out."

Shuji walked into a room that was completely covered in ice. The room itself was really cold. Shuji slightly shivered at the sudden change in temperature. He continued deeper into the room examining the room with this Sharingan. He walked into another room and to his surprise this one had people in it. They were all frozen as well. He noticed that they were either nude or close to it. More clothing littered the ground. Then he heard a sound from the bathroom that was connected to the room. He hurried into the room.

"Hello?"

He decided to check the shower stall and yanked the door open. A fully clothed, woman's body fell from the stall. Startled, Shuji was still able to react fast enough to catch the frozen corpse and lower it to the floor. He examined the woman then put his hand on the wall to brace himself as he stood up. Several drops of water from the icy shower wall combine and move onto his hand. He looked at his hand and wiped it on his vest. He touched the button on his radio.

"Shuji here, all dead here." 

"Acknowledged. Report back to the main gates. We're getting out of here."

Moments later the four of them returned to the main gates.

"I don't know what's going on here but we need to report this to the Hokage." Satori said.

The others nodded and they all left the mysterious village.

Later that day, Satori, Junshin and Shuji stood in an examination room waiting for their turn. Hanako had all ready been examined and had left the hospital. Satori was lying down on the bed while the doctor looked him over. 

"Why are we doing this again? I feel fine." Shuji said.

"Hokage-sama's orders." Satori replied.

"All fine." The doctor said.

Satori sat up and hopped off the bed.

"You're next, Shuji."

Shuji lied down on the bed and the doctor began his examination. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

"You seem to be fine too, Shuji." 

The doctor did a double take. There was a fine gloss of sweat on Shuji's face.

"Why are you sweating?"

"Well, maybe it's because you have it too hot in here. What else would it be?"

The doctor looked to Satori and Junshin, who had looked at each other at the un-Shuji like comment.

"That doesn't sound like you, Shuji-san." Junshin said.

"Well maybe the good doctor here threw his voice or something."

The doctor, Junshin and Satori all looked at each other then back to Shuji.

"It was a joke." He said with a grin on his face.

"Of course it was. But I'd like to keep you here and run a few more tests."

Shuji lied back down, clearly annoyed.

Tsunade sat in her office going over a few papers when she heard a knock at the door. She looked over the top of her paper at the door.

"Enter."

It was Satori and Junshin.

"Hokage-sama, the doctor would like to report that he is confining Shuji to the hospital until further notice." Junshin said.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"He isn't sure yet."

"Keep me posted." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They both said in unison before leaving.

Back at the hospital, Shuji rested on a bed while the doctor ran tests on him. He looked at his clipboard and walked out of the room. With the doctor gone, Shuji sat up, stood on his feet and walked over to the window. He stared out it for a moment before opening it and leaping out it. A moment later, the doctor returned and to his surprise Shuji was gone.

"Shuji!"

The doctor ran to the open window to see if Shuji was still in sight but unfortunately he wasn't.

Satori, Yukino, Junshin and Tenten sat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop when Shizune appeared.

"You know what? I'm done I can't even enjoy any meal without Shizune appearing at some point in time." Satori said slight annoyed.

"Well quit eating all the time." Shizune replied. 

Satori crossed his arms and looked at Shizune waiting for her to say why she was there.

"So what does Hokage-sama want for us to do now?" Junshin asked.

"Shuji left his hospital room and she wants you guys to find him."

Satori sighed. "Fine we'll do it because there is always no one else to do it."

The four of them all leapt into separate directions to go look for Shuji.


	2. It's Spreading

Later that evening, Shuji stood on top of the Hokage Monument, specifically on top of the Second Hokage. He gazed over the village of Konoha. Tenten appeared behind him. She expected some sort of reaction out of him but he just continued to look outward. She slowly approached him.

"Shuji? You have everyone worried." She said.

"Help me." He said without turning.

Tenten studies him for a moment. He seemed so sad and lonely. Finally he turns to look at her. 

"Tenten, help me. Help me not to give in to the wild things that are racing through my mind."

Tenten was a little taken back by the comment but quickly shrugged it off. Shuji takes her hand and begins to pat it.

"Help me see the way you do."

"Shuji, you can all ready see better than I."

"I see more. More is not always better."

"We'll talk about it. But right now I have to take you back to the hospital."

Shuji nods his head, willing to be assisted as she leads him away. 

Shuji lied on a bed, only this time he's restrained to it. He is still struggling to regain control over his emotions. The doctor is over him going over his charts and test results. Yukino is also in the room with her Sekigan activated. She was keeping a record of his body heat. Tenten was outside the room talking to her brother.

"…and then we got him down her so the doctor could examine him." Tenten said.

"Was he violent at all?" Satori asked.

"No, but he was very upset. He kept talking about how he wanted normal eyes."

"I'm going to be in the room with Yukino and the doctor to see if they need assistance." Satori said.

Tenten went to leave but stopped for a moment. She untied her forehead protector and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She then began feeling strange. Finally, she left the building. 

Meanwhile, the doctor gave Shuji a shot that seemed to calm his emotions. Satori walked up to him, curious on Shuji's status.

"According to my tests, there is nothing wrong with him."

"Everyone in that village died. Is there any chance that whatever killed them is loose in the village?"

"If you mean a disease, then I'd say there is no chance of it. We examined each team member carefully…"

"The entire village managed to kill themselves. If it wasn't a disease then I what else could've done that?"

"The obvious alternatives would be in areas of insanity and emotional upset. "

"Tenten reported that he was longing for normal eyesight."

"Well, he has normal eyesight. If he were full blooded Uchiha and unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan then he'd eventually go blind." Yukino said. "If I didn't know any better then I'd say he's drunk."

"Our tests would've shown anything like that in his system." The doctor said.

At that time, Hanako came walking in with a binder full of papers.

"We have found information on the effects to what is happening to Shuji-kun." She said.

"What?"

"Hokage-sama sent me along with Katianna and Masaki back to the village to examine the village itself and we all came up with these results."

The doctor took the binder and opened. His eyes scrolled down the pages.

"Due to the atmospheric conditions in that area of the country which somehow resulted in complex strings in water molecules which then acquired carbon from the body and acted on the brain like alcohol." The doctor said aloud.

He turned to Hanako with a smile and a relieved look on his face.

"Great job. I'll get to work on a treatment immediately. 

Shortly later, Yukino entered her house. It was just her living there but from the looks of the place, it looked as if someone else was there. She just stared at the room in annoyance. A number of her clothes were draped over furniture. Tenten entered the room from another room. She seemed slightly agitated and appeared to be sweating slightly. She held one of Yukino's dresses up against her body, judging it.

"What are you doing, Tenten?" Yukino asked.

"I need your advice. That's why I came to your place."

"Of course. Anything I can do for you."

"On clothes. You always wear such beautiful clothes and your hair is always nice. I want to change my image. What about this color?"

"Not for you, Tenten. It seems as if you are fighting something."

She reached out and took Tenten's hand comfortingly.

Tenten pulled her hand away and dropped the dress.

"Never mind. I'm sure the store will have what I need."

"Tenten, wait…"

Tenten walked out not listening to Yukino. Yukino, still wearing her radio, touched the button on her collar.

"Satori, this is Yukino. It would appear that Tenten is infected too."

"It's actually not an infection." Satori said.

"Yes I know it's more like intoxication but whatever it is, Tenten's got it."

"Thanks, Yukino. Satori to Junshin, my sister has the equivalent of a slizzard."

"What the hell is a slizzard?"

"Forget it. Could you go find her and take her to the hospital?"

"Will do."

The house is dimly lit and provocative. A knock at the door but no one answered. Finally the door opened and Junshin stood in the doorway, a bit hesitant but he decided to enter the house.

"Tenten?"

No answer. He slowly looks around and then begins to walk up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and stood in between Satori's and Tenten's bedrooms.

"Tenten?"

"In here, Junshin."

The door to Tenten's bedroom opened, revealing a very scantly clad Tenten. Junshin was a bit shocked by the sight. Her voice has changed too. It sounded a bit sultry. 

"You wanted me?"

Tenten moved dreamily to Junshin as if she were floating. Junshin wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Satori wanted me to take you to the hospital."

"Did he say when?"

"I'm sure he meant now. So if you need time to get changed…"

"I got out of my usual clothes for you, Junshin." She said.

"But I think that you should really get…"

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen. I want is to feel wanted. I want gentleness, joy and love."

Tenten reached out and caressed Junshin's face. Junshin shifted his weight, unsure of what to do. But now he was in the clutches of what was going around the village. All rational thought left his mind as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes and allowed her finger to run across his cheek. 

"I'll make you feel wanted, gentleness, joy and love." He said.

"That is exactly what I had hoped." She said.

Her smile was provocative and full of promise. Junshin tentatively smiled back as he was led into the bed room and the door closed.


	3. More Problems and A Cure

Satori walked down the streets of Konoha, pretty much waiting for Junshin to report to him. He was hoping that Hanako's discovery would help in curing whatever it was that was going through the village. 

"Satori."

He turned around to see Yukino running up to him. 

"What is it, Yukino?"

She reached out to him before he could stop her. She grabbed him and held him tight.

"I miss my sister, Satori. I know you do too. I feel alone without her. I need her here."

"Yukino."

"I don't want to be alone anymore. But I would like to be alone with you. I want you to be with me, Satori."

"Come on, I'm getting you to the hospital." 

"Wouldn't you rather be alone with me?

He caught her up in his arms and carried her towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, Ino sat in the doctor's office going over his notes of Shuji's symptoms. At that moment, Satori walked into the room. She didn't notice him until he touched her should and slightly shook her.

"Hey, where's the doctor?"

"Apparently he's been infected." She said.

"I brought Yukino in. She's infected."

"The doctor came up with a cure but it didn't work. I'm going to have to analyze the strings of water molecules now and figure out… wait a minute. You brought Yukino in?"

"She's infected too." Satori said.

Ino stands up anxiously. "You touched her and you touched me. You're infected. You can't leave."

"I have to. I can't just wait around her while this thing goes around every one of us and eventually kills us." Satori said.

Outside, Satori walked in a hurried pace through the streets of Konoha. He could see that everybody was infected by whatever it was that was causing this. 

"Hey,everyone. Look at me." A voice said from up high.

Satori looked up to see Hanabi balancing on a very thin rail. Normally, a ninja would have no trouble balancing on something like that, especially a Hyuuga, but given the circumstances he knew that if anything happened the consequences would be dire. Sure enough, at that moment Hanabi lost chakra control and slipped. Satori raced down the street and dove just in time to catch Hanabi from hitting the ground. Satori set Hanabi down, who ran off the instant her feet touched the ground.

"_We've got to find a cure for this."_ He thought to himself.

Ino walked up to him.

"Hey, Satori can I talk to you for a moment. It's a private matter. Well more like an urgent one." Ino said.

Ino led Satori into a nearby alleyway. Satori noticed that Ino had a slight smile on her face. She unbuttoned all but the two bottom buttons on her shirt. She stepped closer to Satori put her arms around the back of his neck. She tried to stop smiling at him but she found it hard to do so but it's a bit complicated for her by the fact that she has recently begun to find this man attractive.

"Sorry." She said wiping the smile from her face. "It is definitely like alcohol intoxication. The same lack of good judgment." She smiled sexily again. "For example, right now I find you extremely …extremely…" She stopped smiling. "Of course we don't have time for that sort of thing." 

"What sort of thing?" Satori asked.

"Oh god, I'd love to show you." She said eyeing his body.

"Ino, there has to be a cure."

Ino's hands moved from his shoulders down to his hands.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…my dear Satori. You owe me something. You know that right? I haven't felt the comfort of a guy. Even from Sasuke-kun. But you have shown me more feelings from a guy than any…"

"Not now, Ino."

Ino knowing that she has a job to do released his hands but places a kiss on his lips. He was totally alarmed by that. He and Ino were never close like that. It's true that he did find Ino attractive but he wasn't interested in her like that. Ino walked off back to the hospital. Satori took off his head protector and wiped the sweat from his forehead. At that time, his radio clicked on.

"Satori, this is Aoba. It would appear that Hokage-sama is too infected."

"How can you tell, she's usually drunk anyway."

"That isn't all. Look above the Hokage building." Aoba said.

Satori looked up to see an overcast cloud starting to form. He could feel the temperature start to change. It was getting colder.

"Damn it."

At that time Hanako showed up next to Satori.

"You're not infected?"

"No not yet."

"I've been infected so don't touch me. Ino is working on a cure at the moment. Do you know what is going on with the clouds?"

"My guess would be that the string of water molecules that infect our bodies split off and evaporate into the sky causing a mutated form of the molecule strain."

"How about in a way that I'll understand."

"It's going to snow. The snow will then infect all of us and then we'll all freeze. Even people inside will be affected. Just like what we saw in that small village."

"Do you know anything that can stop it?" Satori asked. 

"My only guess would be extreme heat."

"So basically using Katon on it will get rid of it."

"Yeah but it has to be an enormous amount of it."

"How much time do you think that we have?"

"A few hours." Hanako said.

"Figures. There's always a time limit." Satori said.

Ino sat in the doctor's office with an orange liquid in her hand. She still hadn't buttoned her shirt from her encounter with Satori. Satori entered slightly running.

"How are we doing, Ino."

"I'm just about to test this on Shuji." 

She stood up and went to Shuji's room. She walked up to the bed and administered the shot. The two of them waited for something to happen.

"Wow what was in that? My head is starting to clear." Shuji said.

Both Ino and Satori smiled at Shuji sitting up straight. She then injected Satori then herself. 

"I'll make up some more injectors to give out fast shots. Take this and give it to anyone you can." She said.

Satori and Shuji ran through the streets of Konoha injecting people at will with this new remedy. However, over cast cloud above them was still getting bigger. They saw Hanako ahead of them. After injecting her, they tossed her an injector. 

"I wasn't infected." She said.

"Infected people always say they're not infected." Shuji said.

"We've got to get people with Katon capabilities so we can take out that cloud." Satori said.

About an hour later, Satori stood on the Hokage building with Tsunade, Shuji, Aoba, Tenten, and a few more ninjas that had Katon capabilities.

"I hope that this will work." Tenten said.

"It will once I do this." Satori said raising his right hand in front of his face with his index and middle fingers extended vertically and then he placed his left hand with the same fingers extended only horizontally. 

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)

Clones of Satori surrounded them and covered roof tops on nearby buildings.

"All right everyone together."

In unison they all did handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

KATON: GOKAKU NO JUTSU! (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

The crowd all blew fire into the overcast sky. The cloud was engulfed and destroyed. The crowd relaxed and was quite pleased with themselves. 

"Now that that is over with, I'll have to send a team to the small village and they'll have to do the same over there. Unfortunately, we don't have any other choice but to burn that village to the ground to avoid this happening again." Tsunade said.

The others nodded.

"I'll lead the team, Hokage-sama." Satori said.

Tsunade nodded and Satori leapt off the building and took off.

Later that evening, Junshin sat with Tenten on a hill overlooking a portion of Konoha. They really didn't say much to each other but they both knew what the other was thinking. Junshin put his arm around his girlfriend and held her close. They didn't say anything at all. They just lied back at watched the evening sky turn into the night sky.

The End


End file.
